This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aims: 1) Examine the effect of chemotherapy on cognition - hypothesize impairment. 2) Locate brain areas associated with impaired cognition in breast CA patients undergoing chemotheraphy 3) Examine relation between cognitive impairment and fatigue 4) examine realtionship betwen cognitive impairment and sleep/circadian rhythms 5) examine relationship between inflammatory markers and cognitive function, sleep &fatigue, before during and after chemotherapy.